


A Crush

by Wulferious



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader has a crush on Steve while she is underage but don't worry shes rejected, Reader is a Stark, Vision gets jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulferious/pseuds/Wulferious
Summary: A year after the Avengers are first formed, (Y/N) Stark, a nearly young adult confesses her crush on Steve Rogers. Years later, Steve helps her overcome her fear of a second rejection.





	A Crush

In the few years after the battle of New York, your life changed, utterly and entirely. The Malibu home you were used to was destroyed and now you had to move half a country away to the very place where the end of the battle took place. Not that it was still in disrepair, mind you. Your father and surrogate mother had been hard at work along with a special team to make it something more.

It was now the Avengers Tower.

When the battle was going on, you were watching most of it on a private plane with Pepper, eyes glued to the screen and hearts beating with worry. Not only was the city attacked by aliens, but your dad was out there fighting them head-on. It felt strange to be back in this place, hauling in a box of whatever you could save from Malibu. It felt even more strange to be around the Avengers.

You had met most of them. Dr Banner was Tony’s friend and on occasion he helped you with your science projects, often commenting on how brilliant you were. You met Natasha during the Whiplash incident and she immediately became a role model to you the minute she managed to twist Happy’s arm and pin him down without even giving any thought toward it. Soon after you met Clint by sneaking into one of Tony’s meetings with Director Fury. 

There were, however, two members you hadn’t met yet. Thor had to return to Asgard with Loki right after the battle had finished, so there was no way you could have had a chance to talk to him. However, the final Avenger was a completely different story. You purposefully avoided him like he was the plague.

Tony thought it was cute, yet he seemed a little more protective every time his daughter mentioned Captain America. Pepper and Natasha both thought it was adorable, but you didn’t see why they were so amused. Having a crush was far from amusing. Boy, did you have one hell of a crush. He was kind, compassionate, heroic, strong, stoic, powerful, and above all, way cuter than all of the boys at school.

While you were in your third year of high school, you had never experienced such a feeling. While everyone you knew in school had romantic relationships, you didn’t. All because at the sight of him on TV saving your dad’s life and the entirety of the world, you fell for him. Nobody else would appeal to you.

~

“(N/N)! Come on, it’s time for dinner!” You heard Pepper’s call from down the hallway as you organize your desk.

“Coming, mom!” The smell of dinner immediately wafted into your room once you opened your door and you could already taste Pepper’s amazing cooking. You quickly made your way down the hall until voices slowed your steps.

“I called her,” Pepper said as she pulled out her chair to sit down. “We’ll see how this works out.” 

You could hear Tony’s laugh, although his voice for the following statement didn’t seem to match it. “You should see it, Steve. It’s adorable,”

“The poor thing,” Natasha added. “She gets shy even at your mention. To be completely honest, it’s extremely out of character and extremely hilarious.”

“I’m sure it is,” came Captain America’s voice. He was here. Oh, God.

Time to engage stealth mode. You would sneak into the kitchen and avoid being seen by everyone in the dining room, eat whatever Pepper left in the pots and make it back to your room. It was a foolproof plan. Peeking around the corner, everyone was there making conversation. Clint, Natasha, Pepper, Tony, Bruce. It didn’t seem like their attentions were on anything else except their conversation, so you decided it was a good time to book it. 

Padding in your socks as quickly as you could across the floor, you grinned in victory, possibly a little too early. You had made it past the dining room table and were about to make it into the kitchen when disaster struck. You slipped. 

“Ow!” 

Everyone turned to you as you held the back of your head, curling up in pain. Maybe your plan wasn’t so foolproof after all. You closed your eyes tight when you realized that Captain America was the closest to you, rising from his chair to approach.

“I doubt this is the way you wanted to meet me,” you could hear the smile in his voice, his arm slipping under your back to lift you into a sitting position. “I’m not going to turn you to stone, you know. You can look at me.”

Slowly, your eyes opened. Captain America was holding you. He was so close. Your cheeks immediately heated up. “Th-th-th-thanks,” you stutter out, screaming internally.

“I’m Steve,” he introduced himself. “You gonna be okay?”

You couldn’t reply. All you could do was scramble to your feet, turn around and scamper out of the room, catching yourself on the corner of the hallway as you slipped again. Back into your room you went, slamming the door shut and leaning against it, breathing heavily. That was not your plan at all.

Later that night, you had returned to your desk, sitting in the chair in silence, your mind racing. Why did you feel this way? Was everyone laughing at you? This whole situation was already a joke to them. Why couldn’t they understand?

Your thought process was broken the minute you heard a knock on your door.

“Hey, is it okay if I come in?” It was Steve. What were you supposed to say?

You took in a deep breath. “Yeah.”

The door opened and your heart skipped a beat as he walked in, gesturing at your bed as a silent question to sit. Your eyes were wide as you watched him, your palms growing clammy.

“Are you alright?” He asked, tilting his head to the side, sympathy in his eyes. “I have the feeling that you don’t seem to like me very much.”

Your heart shattered. This wasn’t how you planned any of this. “No, of course not…” you peeled your eyes away from him for a moment. “I’m guessing they didn’t tell you.”

“Tell me what?” His eyes trailed from your face to your desk, taking notice of the open-faced book. “Is that me?” 

Your face went red hot and you snapped the book shut. “No…” That was an obvious lie.

Steve chuckled. “You know, when they pumped me full of this stuff, I thought I was immediately going to be sent to the front lines. I thought that if I did this, I would get to fight like I had felt compelled to do since the war started. But, they sent me to become this stage act to sell war bonds. No matter how strong I became, I wasn’t allowed to use my powers. All I could do is perform on stage and draw in a tiny little notebook with nothing else to do.”

You sighed. “Sometimes, I feel like I could be a hero like my dad. Like you. He doesn’t know it, but I built my own suit all on my own. It works, too. But, I know that if he found out, he would take it away. I feel like is some stage monkey at school, surrounded by people who know I’m the kid of an Avenger. Now all I feel is such heavy expectations that I know can’t fulfil. Not at least for a long time.”

You flinched when Steve placed a hand on your shoulder. He smiled and your pulse thumped in your throat. “I understand how you feel.”

You smiled. “I never thought Captain America would understand me.”

Steve nodded. “Of course I understand you. So, are you going to tell me why you scrambled off and skipped dinner?”

You looked from Steve to the floor, nervousness bubbling up in your chest. Should you tell him? “Um…” you take in a deep breath, “I like you.”

Steve didn’t laugh out loud like your parents, he didn’t coo “awwww!” at you like Clint and Natasha, he only stood and held his arms out. “I admire your courage, (Y/N), but how about we forget what happened at dinner and start as friends?”

Surprised at his understanding, you didn’t feel so bad about rejection. You stood up also, thankfully accepting the hug of your new friend.

~~~ 4 Years Later ~~~

Moving into the compound was a new and welcome start for you. The new Avengers was beginning and with your own contributions, you were finally going to start training as a member. While you were excited, it was getting harder to concentrate. Ever since Ultron, there had been a new person in your life, someone you were close to, who understood you, someone you could spend time with and not feel awkward around. Vision was your best friend.

While he still had a lot to learn, you could share anything with him, and he could come to you for anything. You both shared your troubles, your nightmares, dreams and hopes for the future. You trained together, cooked together, played games together, fell asleep on the couch watching movies together, everything. You could spend hours flying with him above the compound, exploring the countryside and watching the waves die down during the sunsets at the ocean’s shore. Every hour you felt your feelings toward Vision swell. You could never explain it fully, but you knew that your opinion on him had grown past friendship a long time ago.

So, once more, the loop began.

~

“Hey, Steve,” you timidly get your friend’s attention as the two of you sat together watching a movie. 

“What is it?” He asked, turning to make eye contact with you after pausing whatever was on the TV screen.

“Remember when we first met?” You ask, picking at your fingers.

“Of course,” Steve smiled. “Why would I not?” 

You smiled back briefly. “I want to ask your advice on how to deal with…”

“A crush? A little more?” Steve’s smile turned into a grin. “Who is it?”

“Vision,” you answer sheepishly, bringing a hand to run it through your hair.

Steve hummed knowingly. “If you remember how we met, then you surely remember why I began to admire you. Don’t hold it in. You should gather up that courage again and tell him.”

“I’m just afraid of getting rejected,” you explain dejectedly.

“You pushed that aside when you told me,” Steve countered. “Besides, you and Vision are extremely close. I’m sure your chances this time are much better. I’m rooting for you.” 

“Thanks, Steve.”

~

That night you sat on your bed, doodling in your old notebook. While you had filled it up nearly three years ago, you were getting tiny sketches in whatever crevices you could find. You smiled at all the old, cheesy drawings of you and Steve, back when you had a huge crush on him. It almost made you want to laugh at how cute the whole notion was, finally seeing where everyone was coming from. Recently, in a newer book, you had been drawing Vision and his Infinity Stone, the whole idea of a life sprouting from a gem intrigued you. Vision was his own person, he had his own personality, likes, dislikes, powers, everything. At times, it was incredibly difficult to believe he was synthetic.

“(Y/N),” 

“AAH!” You nearly fell off the edge of your bed as Vision phased through the wall and invited himself into your room. “Vision! You scared me!”

“Oh, I apologize,” he bowed his head slightly in sheepishness. “Steve said you wished to speak with me, so I thought…” 

“No, no, it’s alright, I know you’re not used to the concept of doors yet… or… knocking… still.” You shook your head with a smile. “Come on, sit down.”

Vision moved to sit down next to you, his irises adjusting to how close you two were. “Did you want to play a game of chess, perhaps show me what you were drawing?” He asked, and you realized your book was still open. Before you could snap it shut, he saw one of your oldest drawings, Steve carrying you in his arms.

“Well, I- um…” 

“That is very good,” he compliments, his voice suddenly much more monotone than a minute ago. “You seem very attached to Captain Rogers.”

“I mean, I suppose I am-” 

“Perhaps you should tell him that,” that sentence broke your heart. You didn’t want him to absorb the wrong message. He sounded so… _defeated_.

“Vis, are you okay?” You ask, watching him as he stands. “I don’t want you to feel alienated because of a drawing. Don’t go.” 

“You know, I took Steve’s advice in coming to speak with you, happy that you had been looking for me. I have been wanting to tell you something for the past few months, but the whole notion seems moot to me now.” Vision turned to leave, but you grabbed his wrist before he could phase away your grip.

“Vis. These are all four-year-old drawings,” you explain. “I drew these years ago when I had a strange, unexplainable crush on him. At that point, I hadn’t even formally met him. The moment I did say I had feelings for him, I was rejected.”

“What about now?”

“If you’ll let me, I can show you. Sit down?” You grit your teeth in hope as Vision slowly returns to his spot. Taking a deep breath, you reach under your pillow to grab your new sketchbook, handing it to him. You watched Vision leaf through the pages. Sketches of the stone, extremely detailed drawings of his face, his eyes, and a simple but extremely photorealistic drawing that took up an entire page of the two of you standing together in front of a sunset. 

“Steve said that I had a better chance of not facing rejection this time,” you say, pursing your lips. “I wasn’t really sure if he was right or not, but one thing I know for sure that’s different is it’s not just a crush this time.”

Vision looked up from the book to lock eyes with you. “For the past while, I’ve been wondering what this feeling inside me was. Usually, it is easy for me to understand things, but this large range of… emotion… has taken a lot of getting used to. I approached Wanda about it and her advice was to seek you out. Captain Rogers seems to share her opinion. Perhaps I was experiencing jealousy when I saw your drawings. I apologize.” 

“I’m not mad at you,” you whisper. 

“(Y/N), just know… that after I was… created… I have spent most of my time with you. So much so that it has become difficult to feel like myself while you are not with me. I was afraid that doing as Wanda told me I would face your disgust and you would not want to spend time with me anymore. So, what I mean to say is, you should never fear to face rejection from me. I was afraid of facing rejection from you.”

“You could never face rejection from me.” A smile came over your face as you took the book from Vision’s hands, replacing the object with your own hands. The two of you pressed your foreheads together, the warmth of his stone radiating against your skin. “I really care about you, Vision. Don’t ever think otherwise.” 

“I won’t. I think the world of you. I wouldn’t dare think ill of you or become jealous again,” Vision’s hands gripped yours a little tighter.

“Don’t ever think of leaving me alone again.” 

“I won’t. I promise.”


End file.
